Paily: The LadyKiller Aftermath
by GeekyGirlTv
Summary: Paily central. How I think they should of handled the gang suspecting Paige of being A. Responses to story will depend on the story continuing. :)


**My take on how 3x12 should have gone. Kind of annoyed that Paige literally was accused of being A and there wasn't even a simple apology. **** Some fluff with some mild swearing. **

_Paige's POV:_

I could hear voices. I knew Nate had returned, as I struggled against the tape bounding my wrists and ankles together I heard her. That rich sultry voice, Emily, my Emily. My eyes widened in fear, she was alone with him out there. I struggled again trying to use any ounce of strength to break free, my breathe was becoming rapid as I tried to separate my bound wrists. I could feel the strain on my arms, my muscles aching at the restrained movement. I let out a muffled cry as the stabbing pain radiated over my arms. I stopped struggling and began praying, not for me but for Emily. I hoped more than anything he wouldn't hurt her, he'd take her home, or the girls would call and change her mind. The thought of losing her was unbearable, tears were forming in my eyes. I felt the wetness cascading down my face. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what I could hear, I needed to know she was safe. "Why do you have this?" I heard Emily ask, her voice filled with concern, there was a moment of silence before he replied, "I think you know." The smugness in his voice enraged me, he was enjoying the moment. Could this guy be more of a prick I thought to myself as I tried to keep zoned into the conversation unfolding on the other side of the closet. "What you don't know, is how much I loved her." Nate uttered. He what? I thought to myself, as I continued to listen. "Don't look at me like that," he whispered. I wondered how Emily was, I know she'd be terrified but if I understood right, he liked Maya. "I said don't look at me like that," he yelled. I heard Emily gasp. "When I found you at the Brew, hearing you talk about Maya, I felt so connected to her. It's ironic, you took her from me and then you gave me a little bit of her back." Nate coldly laughed. I could hear Emily's breath catch in her throat before she shakily asked "did you bring me here to kill me to?" There was a moment of silence throughout the room, then Nate's depressed growl echoed. "I'm going to do to you what you did to me. I'm going to take something from you and you're going to watch me do it!" I could hear the anger in his words and knew he wasn't kidding. I closed my eyes one last time and began to pray with all my might, something or someone would save Emily. I didn't care about myself at that moment in time, but Emily had already been through so much and deserved to be happy. The next thing I knew the doors swung open with such force, my eyes opened, and I was face to face with Nate.

_Emily's POV:_

I'm sitting on this couch in the cabin frozen, the fear of god running through each vein. How could I be so foolish, silly little Emily Fields too trusting. I take a glance at Nate as he heads towards the cupboard door, willing my body to move. I jump at the impact of the doors being swung open. I investigated the cupboard and immediately a wave of nausea hit me, Paige. My Paige was sitting on the floor, I could see the fear in her beautiful brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I looked directly at my love and she looked desperately back at me, her eyes pleading for me. Nate turned his attention back to me and walked towards me, keeping the knife close enough to my face and neck so if I tried anything, he could easily kill me. He stroked down my face rubbing his hand over my cheek before saying "when we kissed, I thought maybe I don't have to hurt her. Maybe I can move on with Emily." His face getting closer with each word, I could feel his breath hitting my cheek. I tried to remain composed and not show my fear, I couldn't tell whether Nate bought it or not. Nate continued to rant "but just like Maya you were playing, I gave you a choice and you picked her." He spat making his way back over to where Paige was sitting. I kept my eyes on him until I was sure he wasn't watching, I rushed forward towards the TV where a phone was sitting on top and grabbed it. Before I had time to even breathe, I ran towards the couch and sat back down, hiding the phone beneath my leg. Just as I finished Nate looked round towards me, his eyes filled with hatred. Seconds passed then Nate proceeded to pulling Paige from the floor, lifting her by her bound writs. My heart was breaking, seeing the pain and fear in her eyes. Paige winced as his hands contacted her skin. He grabbed her and pulled her towards the couch, I could hear her making straggled noises that were muffled beneath the tape on her mouth. I could only watch on as he brought her over before pushing her onto the couch next to me. I felt a slight relief seeing her so close to me, I knew we were both still in danger but with Paige near me I felt less hopeless. She looked at me pleadingly, I sat glued to her beautiful face before Nate interrupted. "I want you to see this." He snarled grabbing Paige by her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her alluring neckline. The blade of the knife getting dangerously close to her trachea. "No!" I pleaded, he smirked while Paige silently cried. "My friends know I'm here, my mum knows. They'll find you.!" Nate laughs at my statement "you underestimate me Emily, I've been planning this for months. He sniggers, pressing the blade into Paige's neck. "They think you're here with Nate Saint-Germain, and he doesn't exist!" My head is spinning, for months I've been opening to a complete fraud. Talking about my emotions and grieving for Maya. I can't process anything and before I can stop I say, "who are you really?" He glances down at Paige adding slightly more pressure to the knife on her throat before answering "Lyndon. I'm Lyndon James."

_Paige's POV:_

"I'm Lyndon James." I hear this dude say. What the fuck is going on, I just wanted to keep my girlfriend safe and now I'm being held hostage with her thanks to some psycho. Emily doesn't seem phased with his new identity and tries to reason with him. "You don't have to do this okay? You can leave. You can walk away I won't tell anyone." Emily's voice is straining with the sheer intensity of her words. I can only watch the interaction between them, I try to keep focused on Emily but lying in this position on the couch is starting to kill my body. My wrists and ankles are still bound and are burning with the tape chafing away. My neck is tight, and a stabbing pain rushes through my spine. Nate or Lyndon whoever he is seems engrossed in conversation with Emily "I've waited as long as I could. But I think Jenna saw me that night with Maya." His tone softening slightly although his grip on me seems to be tightening, I can feel myself begin to panic. I try to control my breathing, closing my eyes and counting to ten. "Now with her parents in town for the trial time up." I open my eyes as he presses the blade harder into my neck. I look at Emily hoping to see her beautiful face one last time. I let out a small muffled cry with sheer fear. I see my girlfriend looking at me panic all over her face. Just then noise comes from outside the log cabin. Lyndon freezes and looks up. Emily turns towards the door to. Lyndon slowly releases his grip on me and slides the knife off my throat, he gets up from the couch and proceeds towards the window. I take a breath, relief evident on my face. I look up at Emily, I look right into her beautiful eyes, hoping she can read my face. She glances to Lyndon one final time, before getting up from the couch and running out of the room. I watch her go hoping she has enough time to escape. I quickly look back towards Lyndon, he turns and sees me alone on the couch. Without a second glance at me he runs towards the door Emily just left through. I struggle against my restraints again hoping to muster up enough strength to break them. Minuets pass by and I let out a frustrated cry. My breathe is rapid and sweat runs down my face. Suddenly the door opens, and I can hear voices, not just any voices but Emily's friends. I try to yell out, but a muffled sound is all that comes out my mouth. I can't tell whether they heard me, so I try again. Seconds later I see Spencer, Hannah and Aria run into the room. Their eyes go wide when they see me, Spencer comes towards me and rips the tape off my mouth, not very gently. "Ouch." I say my voice hoarse from the lack of moisture. "Where is Emily and what happened to you." Spencer demands. "Nate." I manage to say before erupting into a coughing fit. In the distance we can hear sirens. The girls help me get the tape off my wrists and ankles, the skin red and bleeding. Tears fall down my face. Just as I attempt to stand up paramedics and a police officer burst into the room. All these people are suddenly swarmed round me while the girls go with the officer outside. I try to strain my ears to hear what is being said however I can't work out what is being said. I know the paramedics are trying to talk to me but right now all I care about is Emily. I just hope she' safe.

_Emily's POV:_

Caleb is lying on the ground, blood pouring from his stomach. I try putting pressure on the wound and scream for help. Lyndon is lying dead at the bottom of Caleb's feet. I stabbed him; I just killed a man. I hear footsteps and seconds later I'm joined by paramedics and police. I tried to stay with Caleb but am eventually pulled away by police and a paramedic who begins checking me for injuries. Time passes in a blur before I know it we are at the ambulances. There are police everywhere, a crowd has formed behind the yellow police tape. Caleb is wheeled by on a stretcher clipped up to machines. I hear Hannah sobbing, as the officer continues to try and ask me questions. I can't focus. I try to move past him towards Hannah, but he wants to keep taking my statement. "Officer." I hear, Paige is okay, I sign before looking at my girlfriend, she gives me a wink and begins talking to the officer. I rush over to Hannah and hug her alongside the other girls. I don't know how much time passes but when we pull out of the hug I see a sight that breaks me. Paige drops to the ground. I gasp and try to run towards her with the others following closely behind. Paramedics arrive beside her and try to hold her still as she fits on the ground. Tears fall down my face and I let out a sob. Aria takes my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. "We need to get her to hospital now." One of the paramedics states. They put Paige on the stretcher and strap her to monitors, I can hear the monitor beeping with her heart. "I'm coming with you. She's my girlfriend." I state to them while grasping one of Paige's hands, she had gone very pale. I hoped into the ambulance with her, Spencer says "we'll meet you at the hospital." I give her a weak smile before the doors close.


End file.
